The Runaway Kyeblade Master
by Kitsune Jackpot
Summary: Saskue has left and the council has blamed me for the faliure of the mission. They had decided to banish me from coming back to Konoha. I then decide to leave this world so I can help other worlds in need of a hero and a defender. au Kushina alive eventual harem
1. Chapter 1

**An- Hey this is Kistune Jackpot with my first crossever story. Reviews are welcomed.**

**This was betaed by TrisakAminawn**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Talk"- Normal Speech

'Talk'- Normal thought

**Ass Poke no Justu! - **Justu

Naruto was pissed off. First they banish Him for bringing home

Flashback

" Nauto Uzmaki you are hereby banished for attempted murder, almost killing the last Uchica, and Assulating him in the proccess."

"What do you have to say in defense?" Koharu stated.

"I say... Screw konoha and screw you!" Naruto said. Everyone was schocked by his attitude.

" And do you want to know why, well it's quite simple because one, every birthday I almost die, two I was kicked out of my clan at the age of two, and lastly I feel safer fighting all the tailed beast then staying here so good riddance!" Naruto yells out

" Also I'm taking my clan's possessions." stated Naruto

" What clan?" Said Tusnade

" Here allow me to introduce you my whole name, it is Naruto Uzumaki Namikazie the key bearer for the elemental nation and the clan leader of the Namikaze." Naruto said

They were all shocked because one, there hasn't been a keyblade master in thethe last 200 years two, that the "demon child" has become a member because the test that happens has always failed anyone who tried. Another shocking fact was that it's location was a secret lost to time.

Kushina was the most shocked that Naruto was one of the bearers and that she hadn't noticed it. She then made a note to tell her creator about this unexpected development

" Kushina is that true?" said one council member.

"... Yes" Kushnia said a little hesitant as if thinking.

" Then we must keep him here in the village, all in favor to reinstate as a ninja under my care." said Danzo with a clam face but inside was laughing like a wild man at the chance of a powerful weapon

" NO we must make him tell us where the location was so people actually worthy then this brat can obtain it." Said a civilian council member.

Just about when they were vote Naruto who said "that's pitiful when I say my last name you automatically said to restate me stoped them. I'll be out by tomorrow."

He then takes out blade that looks like a blade from the seal in his left shoulder and uses it to to open a black hole and walks out.

Flashback end

Next his so called friends comment on him

Flashback

Naruto was walking out in a Jacket with one sleve missing and black gloves when he saw his friends.

" Look here comes the Deamon." said The pink haired bitch.

" To think that this monster here was the person I'd loved." said Hinita

" I can't believe that he defy Fate." said Neji

" He is a most unyouth demon!" said Lee with some anger

" Troblesome Demon." Said another of his so called friend

" To think that he was my brother!" said one of the few people whose opion mattered to him and had used that to crush any hope of being accepted again.

After that he decided to not listen to any more comments from his so called " friends "

End flashback

well no more! Nothing is going to stop him now. He then activates a seal on his arm that let out his motorcycle which was streamlined with a twin handles and a small glass in front of it. It had a black paint job and on the sides it said " Kistune ".(It's like Terra, Aqua, and Vanitas rides they activate in their armor.)

He then hops on it and drove to the night. Never once looking back because if he did the younger him that was hidden of the world would cry because he wanted to be accepted from his clan when they kicked him out because he was not worthy but his mother was always their for him ever since he found her at a bar crying away because her child and husband was dead.

Tomorrow in the council chambers

everyone is celebrating the banishment of the so-called 'demon' except for Kushina who was glaring at the council members but stoped when they heard someone call out "FUCK!" they look at where the voice was they were shocked.

There stood the yodiame in all his glory. They were happy that he has came back but when they saw his face it was mad.

" Please explain why my son was banish!?" Minatio said quietly.

Because he's a dem-. The civilian never finished it because a kunai stabbed him.

Anyone else got to say something said Minato in a cold dark voice

If you guys are done I'm going to explain why we need him back because:

1: He's my son.

2: the old monkey trained him.

3: because he deserves some love

4. BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO! Minato yell out with the big head no justu

"So tomorrow morning we will look for Naruto." Minato spoke with a calm firm voice

everyone nodded not wanting to face the yodiame and his special kunai. But before Kushina could talk to her husband he dissapear in a yellow flash

Next Morining

If you hear a sound nearby the forest you will view the site of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was currently contelplating on how he ever gotten this weapon.

Flashback (First-person)

I was walking down the path leading to the forest of death because I wanted to get away from the glares and murmurings. I always went to this forest when I wanted to because no one else went there because of all the howls and screams all the time. But in reality they were the cry of the konoha sprits. People who help shaped and formed what is Konoha today but rolled in the grave when they saw all of the injustice that has occurred. They were also the ones who help me create my first weapon Defender.

The Defender was a large flat sword. (Like Clouds) It had two openings that when applied with the users power two metal winds spread out protecting the user and any other things that the user wants to protect hence the name defender. It also does not harm anybody except forpeople who have ill will against it's first user. It traps then in to a illusion where their worst memories are relived over and over.

After that day I promised the sprits that I would become the hokage to refuel the Will of Fire so Konoha may become what it once was. But I decided to deceive the people in Konoha so they may not harm my goals and myself. I then kept up my persona of the dobe to not raise any suspicion so the old hags and the civilian council may no hamper me again It all went according to plan except when I stole the scroll of secrets and learned about the kuybbi. When I found out about it my mind almost shattered so I used my last mental defense as the dobe.

After that event I slowly began to recover more of my orignal personality. I recovered even more during the month I spent learning with Ero-sennin when he shoved me down the clift and I had to contact the Kyubii. Finally after I lost to Saskue in the Valley the end my old persona shattered and my original mindset came back.

Flashback end

Naruto stopped his musings and stopped in a clearing and hop out of his bike. He then sealed it and waited. He then saw the council appear before him. He then started to get ready to fight then when he saw a kunai land in front of him then a yellow flash came. His eyes started widening in shock and slight confusion as the one person he would never expect to appear.

His Father.


	2. Chapter 2

**an- I still need a beta reader for this story. If youwasn't to then please pm me because I want another persons viewpoint on where I should continue.**

The runaway keyblade master

I don't own Naruto

" Talk" - Talking

' thought ' - thought

**Ass Poke no Justu!**

Minato Namikaze

The man who has cause me so much pain for the sake of thousands of people who don't acknowledge your last words. I feel so much hate for the man standing in front of me yet I make no move against him? Why? Why do I... feel pity?

" Son I need you to come back to Konoha. " Minato sated calmly

"Why... why... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I yelled my emotions coming out as all the years of rage, anger, and frustrations coming out.  
I then ran up to him and slammed him in the gut. I kept punching him until it became weaker and weaker and where my voice became lower and lower.

" How ..." I asked with most of my emotions out " How are you still alive?"  
The Councils wondered to as to why the Yodamie is alive. They didn't ask yesterday because of so much killer intent and all of the events that happened last night

Minato then signed a little on how difficult it will be for then to understand.  
He then looked at Naruto and started speaking " The old sprits of Konoha summoned me to be their speaker so I can set their and my village in order and peace they had before it became corrupted. " He spoke his voice betraying no emotion.

" The sprits of old say that you need to stay before the corruption spread much more. "

" No. "

" Bu- "

" The village has been corrupted far to much to be saved. " He said

" Fine in two years, two years I will come back and see how corrupted." " If you save it then I will come back and help you but until then I need to go and save other worlds who need me more that this destroyed world." Naruto said

" Okay Naruto but first lets have a spar to show these idiots what they could potentially lose." Minato said going into his fighting stance and grinning.

" Bring it on! " Naruto shouted a foxy grin forming on his face.  
They then waited for some silent signal to start them. They saw a leaf fall to the ground and then they disappeared. All was quiet except for the blows each combatant and the grunting of each others' blow. They then both jumped back and Started performing hand signs.

" Wind style divine god's fists " Naruto said pushing both of his fists towards Minato who dogged before it could hit him.

Minato then finished his own hand signs and shouted out " Water style water geysers " Minato yelled as the ground between Naruto and Minato erupted in water.  
Minao then preformed some more symbols while Naruto was dogging the water. He then spoke softly " Ration lighting currents " as Naruto was about to get hit.  
Naruto was then hit by the water and was pushed back by the pressure of the water.

When he tried to move he found he couldn't move. Minato then walked up to him and was about to undo the seals when ... POOF! The Naruto that was shocked was actually a clone. Then right after it was dispelled four different blurs came in four different directions each striking in a different area.  
Minato then disappeared in a yellow flash making the Narutos go back to back each covering the others blind spot. All of a sudden four pair of hands appeared each holding the opposers in their spots when a giant fire ball came from the trees next to them and crashed into each of the clones.

Minato then pulled himself out of the ground so he could use his senses more better because he knew he didn't defeat Naruto yet because after all it's his son right?  
He then waited until he heard a sound behind him. What he saw made him it made

Minato experience three different emotions at once. Pride because he saw one oh his personal justu passed down to the next gen. Happiness because his son was using it and, sadness since he wasn't the one to teach him.  
He then ran to Naruto using the same justu in moments showing his mastery of the justu. They both collided each of their justu pushing into each other screaming for dominance over the other. Finally both of them dispersed each pushing their users back to the trees.

Minato then went back to the clearing and yelled out " Naruto stop hiding the spar is done." Naruto then appeared next to his father panting slightly over the amount of energy he used to avoid being hit by the Justu and by the pain he felt from hitting the trees.

" I have seen that you are holding back but I can understand since your a ninja also it seems you need to train some more so you were up to par before your mind almost shatter. " Minato whispered to Naruto since he thought Naruto didn't want some random people to know that he was still holding back.  
Minato then told Naruto " Son please ... Please tell me how was your life while you were dead. "

an- sorry about this cliffhanger but Naruto showing his father his memories will take most of the next chapter. Also if you want Naruto to go to certain worlds please review or pm me. Even though I have a couple of worlds I want Naruto to go to I want to know what my readers think.


	3. Chapter 3

an here we go. This is the chapter where Naruto will leave the Elemental Nation into a new world which one you just have to see. Also can you also try to read my other story please I really appreciate it. Thank anywho on to the next chapter in The Runaway Keyblade Master  
Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I own all justu, plots, and weapons that I created  
" Talk " - talking

' thought ' - thoughts

Ass poke no justu

Last time on RKM

" Son. " Minato said. " Tell me how was your life while I was dead. "

" Dad." I said. " your not going to like what you see. "

" I don't care I want to see why you think this village is doomed to be destroyed. " Minato said his voice firm and determination unwavering.

" Fine if you truly want this then so be it but I want you to know that you can't change people's thoughts unless they want to. " I spoke with wisdom a kid my age shouldn't have.

I then put my hand on my father's head and thought of my mind where Kurama and I meet together.

Naruto's mind

Minato opened his eyes to see he was sitting on a couch in what seems to be a living room. He then turns around and sees naruto and a fox kit staring at each other. Naruto then jumps up and said " okay Kyuubi said we're allowed to look in my memories. "

" How come you had to ask if you wanted to look in your memories I mean it's your memories." Minato question.

" Well since me and Kurama are basically stuck together we know everything and share everything memories included along with power, and sometimes habits like how I must eat as much ramen as I can before I pass out like Kurama likes to eat porkchops until he passes out. " Naruto said scratching is head a little on his example as they were both strange and true.

They then went to a door labeled Memories and walked in. They then saw Portraits of naruto from when he was born to his thirteenth picture that had a picture of Naruto smiling with his motorcycle next to it.

Naruto then walked to the second picture which had a saggy looking Naruto frowning next to a compound. He then put his hand and pulled out an white orb that was black and another one which was bright almost white. He then handed them to Minato and said " Those are my most happiest moment and saddest moment when I was two years old.

Minato then looked at the dark one and all of a sudden he was in Kushina's clan compound. He looked until he saw Naruto being berated by one of the Uzumaki elder when all of a sudden he and Naruto were pushed out of the clan compound into the streets where four Konoha ninjas were preparing hand signs and stopped when young Naruto then started crying and spazzing around the floor. They then ran so they couldn't be caught.

A hand then griped his shoulder and he saw Naruto looking in sadness at what was happening. Before Minato could say anything they were welcomed to the scene of Naruto being chased by some gennins and one was holding a kunai and was going to slash it at the weakened Maruto when a human shaped blur shoved Naruto out of the way and revealed a young Iruka who had just received a nasty slash on his face.

The gennins seeing Iruka started to run so they couldn't get caught. The young Naruto then passed out of the shock and confusion that has passed through. They then returned to the hallway of memories where Minato looked at Naruto in sadness. Naruto then asked Minato " Dad do you really want to see more because this isn't the worst memory I had, just the worst one when I was two years old.

Minato then shook his head no as he knew his son was suffering when they relived that memory. Minato then noticed a dark hall way and was about to ask what it was when " That is my memories human and you have no right to look at them hence why it is dark. " They both looked to see the mini fox kit Naruto was talking to in the house

" Your the Kyuubi right? Minato asked.

" Yes mortal who else would I be? " the kit bark out.  
Minato sweat dropped at the thought that the huge beast who was taller then Gamabunta was reduced to such a small innocent looking creature was weird and strangely depression that he lost to a fluff ball.

" Naruto it's almost time to leave this world or we can't leave until the next year so get your ass out of here and move it! " Kruma said barking at Naruto. Naruto nodded and transported Minato and himself out of his mind.

Outside Naruto's mind

Kushina and the council stared at Minato and Naruto worriedly because naruto whisker marks started to deepen and his nails lengthened. Another thing that scared them was the weapon Naruto was holding.  
It was a blade that look like it was representing the Kyuubi. The handel was more like a chain. It was nine tails warped around Naruto's arm and a fox's head is open and it let out an orange substance that seemed to be made by fire itself.

They both open their eyes and hugged each other since they wouldn't see each other for two years, he then slashed the blade downwards and a black hole open again he was about to walk on but when he saw his mom's frown he smiled at her which made her smile to in response. He then jumped into the portal then it closed up with a zip.

" Ugh my head. " Naruto said looking around he saw it was night time. He saw it was night time and he was in a city made out of rock. Naruto then got and noticed a kid using what seem to be a then walked up to the boy his age.

" Hey are you alright?" He asked with some concern.

" Yeah I lost my ... pet. " the boy said looking at naruto.

" Well then why don't I help you. " Naruto said

" Really?" He said.

" Yes after all I Naruto Uzmaki Damn It!" Naruto yelled out doing the nice guy pose.

" uh... by the way what is your name because I don't know it. " Naruto said scratching his head a little on embarrassment.

" Another thing where are we? " Naruto added

" Well we're in Ba Sing Se and I'm Anng the last airbender! " The boy said doing the nice guy pose also.

" Any way what does this pet of yours even look like? " Naruto said  
Anng then pulled out a scroll and showed him what seem to be a bison with a tail and horns. But it could be a bunny with a weird tail.

' Yeah probably a bunny ' Naruto thought sweat dropping at the picture.

" We should go tell my friends that your going to help us. " Anng said and with that they walked off.

an So this is the first of many worlds that Naruto will go to. Don't forget to read and review. Also I am still looking for a beta reader so yeah pm me on that I'd really appreciate it. Any way Kistune Jackpot is out.


End file.
